


Hi Stalker

by terrydan



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confession, Sweet Yeonjun, confused taehyun, flustered taehyun, mutual feelings, taejun classmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrydan/pseuds/terrydan
Summary: taehyun moved to new school to start a new life after something embarrassing happens. he thought he will have his highschool life peacefully until one day the one he want to avoid so bad, choi yeonjun, moved to his new school, to his class.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Hi Stalker

Taehyun look outside the window trying to enjoy the view and morning fresh air while listening to music. As soon as the bell rang, their homeroom teacher come into the class to greet them but this time he didn't come alone but he come with someone that very attractive. He really look so attractive until it make all the girls in the class fangirling like the new student were a member of idol group. Even some boys got taken aback by the visual of the new student.

Taehyun still not looking at the new student because he so focus looking at the view outside. He don't pay attention at all until the new student introduce himself. "Hi i'm Choi Yeonjun, please take a good care of me. I hope we all can get along." That name sounded very familiar to Taehyun's ears. He keep trying to think where he heard this name and when he realised about it, his eyes started to widen. His eyes was originally considered as big but now it incredibly become more bigger and he gasped.

He feel so shocked with this. The new student was someone he tried to avoid the most but yet fate make them meet again. Who is Yeonjun? Yeonjun is Taehyun's crush which he may or may not have feelings for anymore now. Taehyun move to this school to avoid himself from meeting or bumping into Yeonjun anywhere after that embarrasing moment. Fate really playing with Kang Taehyun's life right now.

One year ago, February 14, Taehyun was so down because that day he plan to confessed to his crush but he stop himself from doing that when he heard his crush rejecting someone confession that day and said he have someone he liked. He didn't mean to hear that but he just happen to walked there when that confession happened. The girl that confessed to Yeonjun just cry and run, left him alone there.

Taehyun get back to his seat. He think it's better if he don't confess to Yeonjun that time. He feel so down until he didn't even look at the person that tapped his shoulder. " Taehyun-ssi, where should i put this files from Ms. Areum?" Taehyun don't even feel like answering that question. "Just left it in my locker, the code is 0209"

After a few minutes, Taehyun back to his sense. He just realised that his locker was his sacred place. No one should see what inside the locker. No one should know what inside his locker. "Aishh, Kang Taehyun! Why are you being stupid? Now who is that person that asking you about where to put the files" he asked himself while look around his class. He tried to find out who not in the class and then his eyes stopped at Yeonjun's seat.

"Oh my god! Yah what have you done?" he feel so mad at himself for being stupid. He quickly get off from his seat and run to his locker as fast as he can. What he see when he arrived near the lockers place? He see his crush holding the picture of him that Taehyun took secretly. His locker literally have a lot of Yeonjun's pictures. He stalked him, thats all he can do. Adoring Yeonjun from afar.

Yeonjun close Taehyun's locker and when he about to walk by there, he see Taehyun standing there, not moving at all. Taehyun look scared and anxious. Yeonjun just stare at him and that the time when Taehyun just left Yeonjun standing there alone. Taehyun left not just for that day but forever. He move to other school after that day.

He feel happy with his new school and one year had passes normally and peacefully. But today, he know his life will be ruined. And what he thought was right. Yeonjun become his seatmate and when Yeonjun get on his seat he just say, "Hi stalker" he winked. "It's been awhile since i see you" he said then he smirked.

"Rest in peace Kang Taehyun. You don't even need to die to experience hell. Today your hell started" he let out a sigh. His life really turn into hell after Yeonjun moved to his new school and worst become his classmate and seatmate. Everyday everytime Yeonjun won't stop teasing him and the problem here all the teasing make Taehyun's heart flutters.

"Yah, mr stalker." he said while pointing his finger near Taehyun cheek so that when Taehyun turn to his side his finger will poke Taehyun cheek.

"W-what thats for?" he got flustered. His face so red right now.

"You're so cute my stalker, i'm serious, i'm not lying" and after saying that he chuckled.

One day their mathematics teacher were on leave so there is no class and they are free to do what they want. So Taehyun decide to take a nap because he feel so tired. What shocking him was what he see when he open his eyes after taking a nap for 20 minutes. What did he see? He saw a pair of eyes looking at him, adoring him with the most sweetest smile. His face and Yeonjun's face really close that time. His heart racing like crazy, it almost burst. He never expect that to happen.

After that day, Taehyun asked their homeroom teacher to change his seat to the front. His reasons for changing his seat because he can't see well and he wanted to focus more. Their homeroom teacher just let Taehyun do whatever he want. Taehyun thought after changing his seat, he can at least stop all this teasing happening. He can't handle it anymore. If he keep being Yeonjun's seatmate, he probably will die someday because of his heart beating so fast as if it almost burst.

Taehyun was right, after changing his seat his day become less hell. No more teasing from Yeonjun but sometimes when Taehyun turn around or talking to his other classmate, he can see Yeonjun staring at him. Taehyun just ignore that because enough with this heart fluttered.

Today is march 14 which also mean today is white day, and we will see a lot of new couple formed. Taehyun don't have any expectation for today. He never like anyone after Yeonjun. Yeonjun was his first and last crush. Eventhough he get a lot of chocolates during valentine's day and some people confessed to him with a letter while being anonymous, he still not interested. Maybe he still have feelings for Yeonjun or maybe what happened just make him traumatise.

As soon as he arrived at his seat, he was shocked because a heart-shaped sticky note was sticked on his table. And the note says "Meet me at the rooftop after school- YJ~♡". Taehyun got shocked that he suddenly stand up from his seat and everyone stare at him. Thats so embarrassing but one person really enjoy Taehyun's reaction.

The bell rang, the last class ended. Taehyun put all his belongings into his bag and go to the toilet first before going to the rooftop. He feel so anxious and nervous. He don't know for what reason he feels like that. "Aigoo... Kang Taehyun get back to your sense. He probably don't want anything. And... I hope this better be not a prank"

Yeonjun was waiting there with hope Taehyun will really come. He really want to tell Taehyun about this. He wanted to tell what he feel and what he think about his stalker. The door opened and there the person he waiting for. He look so tiny and Yeonjun can't help from giggled.

"What do you want from me Choi Yeonjun-ssi?" Taehyun asked as soon as he come near Yeonjun.

Yeonjun just smile. He feel a little bit nervous that time. He take a big breath before start looking at Taehyun.

"I want you"

"W-what?"

"Yes, i want you."

"Stop joking!" 

Taehyun about to leave but Yeonjun stopped him. Yeonjun pulled Taehyun into his embrace, now they so close to each other and their heart beats at the same pace.

"Why you leave that day"

No response from Taehyun.

"One year. I look for you for one year. I need to ask your bestfriend almost everyday because he don't want to tell me where you are. One day he got annoyed and tell me that you moved to this school."

"Why did you look for me?"

"I miss you. I miss seeing your beautiful face... your sweet smile... your smart words...I- I just miss everything about you"

"Yah, Choi Yeonjun this is not funny. You should stop here if this just a joke. You know i have feelings for you. Don't play with my heart and feelings"

"Who said i'm playing with you? I'm serious about this. I miss you and i want you to know i have a crush on you too. No, i'm sure it's not just a crush but i love you so much and i don't want to lose you again. I move to this school because i wanted to see you again. I want you to be around me"

Taehyun freeze there. He still in Yeonjun's embrace and all the things Yeonjun saying not helping at all. His heart racing like crazy. This is too much for him to handle. He want to free himself from Yeonjun but Yeonjun don't want to let him go. Yeonjun hold him tighter now.

"Don't move. Let me have you in my embrace for a moment. I want to do this since the first time i saw you. My heart only see you and i got butterfly in my stomach everytime i see you smiling or you looking at my direction."

"You-"

Yeonjun let Taehyun go and now his hand cupping Taehyun face. He stared at Taehyun's beautiful eyes. Taehyun also stared at Yeonjun's eyes. That looks so deep and meaningful. And his eyes really show that he have real feelings for Taehyun.

"Kang Taehyun, I love you so much. Will you be my boyfriend?"


End file.
